


Shut Up And Drive

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cause they're so smol, Everybody uses code names, He loses them in the crowds though, Leo protects them both, M/M, Minami and Guang-hong are smol buddies, Racing AU, They're all adorable really, Three-two-one race!, Viktuuri is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: Gold has won more races than any of the other four combined. He was an amazing drifter and was recognized by a lot of underground racers. Gold stepped out of his car and greeted his... friends, a term used loosely. He and along with everyone else turned when a sixth car pulled up beside them.Eros... They didn't know much about Eros. Just that he didn't race very often and when he did, he won. But Eros and Gold have never had a race together. So... this was history in the making.





	

Everyone who was mildly a racing fan was dying to make it to the downtown cross road circuit by eight o'clock that evening. Children were making excuses, begging their parents for a late night out. Minami was one of those sad eighteen year olds who couldn't leave his house unless his parents said so. He was already down on his knees.

"Just this once, please Oka-san." He has his head bowed and his hands clasped. "I've been doing so great in school, I just want to go out this one night."

His mother looks at him with a frown on her face.

His father, however, gave a hearty chuckle and talked to his wife. "Let him go Megumi, you're being too strict on him."

Minami thanked the gods that his father understood. He hugged them both before he tore it out the house, grabbing his friends who were waiting for him.

"About time!" Guang-hong tugged his hand free as they ran all the way to the bus stop. Leo was the last to get on and he paid for their tickets, mildly calmer than the younger boys. But Leo was always chill.

"Do you think it's true? Will we really see both Gold and Eros?" Minami felt a giddy feeling bubble in his body. He was such a huge fan of Eros. And of Gold. Well, more of Eros but Gold was pretty amazing too.

Guang-hong was also nearly shaking in his seat. "I'm sure Phichit wasn't joking when he tweeted that to me. He's friends with Eros after all."

Minami squealed so loud heads turned. When they got to the crossroads, there were so many people they had to fight their way in. Leo lost both Minami and Guang-hong twice before they even got it to the bridge that overlooked the starting line. It was moments like this that being small helped. Minami and Guang-hong exchanged grins when they managed to squeeze into a space that got them a front row seat to that evening's race. Leo sighed and clasped his hands over his ears. He saved them just in time from the unholy shrieks that followed.

Four cars were lined up, and their drivers were mingling nearby. They were all relatively brilliant models, cars designed not for racing but were used anyways because why the hell not? The first car to the left was fairly new to the scene, but the painted claws on the doors were iconic. Guang-hong heard that the driver was even younger than him and he was absolutely brilliant.

"Pawpaw's here." The Chinese teen breathed.

"So is Suwe." Minami pointed at the multi-colored vehicle that resembled a rainbow on the other side of the row. "If he's here then Lady should be too."

"I don't think she's racing." Leo muttered. "Look, there she is talking to Phichit."

"He doesn't look like he's racing either." Guang-hong pinched his friend's side. "And don't say his real name."

"Right, my bad." Leo chuckled. "I don't understand where Nibble even came from. I thought he'd use King."

"There's already a King." Minami answered distractedly, pointing at another car that was an obnoxious purple with letters painted on the hood.

"Yeah." Guang-hong pursed his lips. "I think hamsters like to nibble on seeds. Maybe that's why?"

"Wait a minute!" Minami grabbed Leo's arm. "Lady _is_ racing! That's her car! It's got a different paint!"

"What?! But the Lady and Knight share their car together right? Unless... are they splitting up?" Guang-hong covered his mouth with a hand. The Lady and Knight were a dynamic duo who raced each time together. If the Lady were truly racing today on her own...

Minami was shrieking again, jumping up and down. He's pointing at the car pulling up to Pawpaw's left. It was gold. "Gold's here!!"

Guang-hong is just as excited. Gold has won more races than any of the other four combined. He was an amazing drifter and was recognized by a lot of underground racers. Gold stepped out of his car and greeted his... friends, a term used loosely. He and along with everyone else turned when a sixth car pulled up beside them.

Minami was melting against the rails. "E-Eros!"

Leo chuckled and kept Guang-hong close to him lest the smaller teen accidentally launched himself off of the bridge like Minami looked like he wanted to do.

Eros... They didn't know much about Eros. Just that he didn't race very often and when he did, he won. But Eros and Gold have never had a race together. So... this was history in the making.

On the ground, Gold acknowledged the new comer, a soft smile on his face that did not quite reach his eyes. "Hello stranger."

Eros has sunglasses blocking his face but he acknowledged Gold with a nod.

Pawpaw was irked beyond belief though. He glared and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's night. You don't need those."

The smile on Eros' face was indulgent. He doesn't respond to that but instead said, "Good luck to you all."

Nibble blew on a whistle and grinned at the six racers. "We're waiting for Toxic, as soon as he gets here we'll start."

Gold stepped away from the group and put a hand on Eros' car roof, looking down at the driver. "Forgive me for being so bold, but you look really familiar."

"Do I?" Eros wondered.

"Da." Gold leaned further down, nearly into the car window. "I see you have a ring on your finger."

"Ah, yes." Eros' grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Married for three years."

"She must not know you're out here now." Gold noted. Eros grins.

"He, actually, is pretty clueless I'm sure. He's an airhead like that."

"I am not!" Gold protested, losing the cold look on his eyes.

Eros laughed and reached a hand out to pull Gold in by the shirt. "I'm going to cross that finish line first."

Gold shuddered and it was not front the cold night. He reached up and untangled the fingers clutching his shirt and he brought them to his lips. "What happens if you do?"

A car honked and forced the two to separate.

Toxic had arrived, smirking at the both of them from his car. "We're starting."

Gold waved back at his friend before looking back at Eros and deftly removing his sunglasses. "I wanna see you as soon as this race is over."

Eros raised an eyebrow as Gold slipped them on, smiling with a heart shaped smile. He called out to the man as he made his way to his car. "Those are mine!"

Gold looked over his shoulder. "They're mine, you stole them from my side of the cabinet!"

Nibble whistled again, sharp and shrill. He had a flag in his hand. "Two laps around the circuit, first one back wins the grand total of 200k and of course the ultimate bragging rights. Keep it clean, drive smooth, and as much as possible try to stay alive."

The cars engines start, Gold looked to his left and winked.

Eros kept his gaze forward. He had a damn race to win.

**Author's Note:**

> My tenses were absolutely all over the place. I might come back and clean this up when I have the time XD Also, the codenames were pretty obvious right? XDDDDD


End file.
